


Red

by glackedandmullered



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Overstimulation, safeword, terribly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glackedandmullered/pseuds/glackedandmullered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff makes a mistake, a bad one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I have wanted to explore for a while but I was in the tags on tumblr earlier and saw something that just made me want to write it even more. Again, I apologise for the smut, I shouldn't do that.

Michael and Geoff had always been the ones to push boundaries. 

While the others mainly stuck to sweet vanilla sex with the odd rough session every now and again, these two revelled in the darker side of late nights and a more erotic scene. They were the ones with toys in their draw and more of an imagination when it came to sex. 

It was one of those days, one of those ‘everyone else is out let’s get down and dirty’ days. They loved involving everyone of course, but times like these when they had hours to themselves to do whatever they wanted, these were special moments. 

Michael had woken up restrained, rough fabric tied tightly around his wrists and ankles, securing him to the bed. Geoff was across the room, leaning over their special draw and only turning around with a smirk when he heard the bed rustling. 

“Good morning, Michael.” He addressed, slowly closing the draw and walking over with two things in his hands. A bright blue vibrator and a small bottle of lube, he chuckled at the wide eyed doe look on Michael’s face.

“Umm…” Michael started, coughing lightly at the morning roughness in his throat. “Hey Geoff.” 

“The others are out today, thought we would have a little fun.” He slid his hands up and down Michaels bare chest, running rough hands over peaked nipples and breathing hot and heavy on Michael’s neck as he leaned over to kiss him. Just a soft, chaste kiss that left Michael following after for more as Geoff pulled away, hands moving lower to skim over the young man’s semi hard cock. 

Slicking up two fingers with the lube, Geoff prodded at Michaels exposed entrance, sliding the wet fingers up and down the crease before teasingly dipping just the tip of one into his boyfriends tight hole. Michael gasped at the sensation, bearing down as he tried to get Geoff to do more, pressing back against the finger that was now up to the second knuckle, moving slowly in and out, dragging painfully slow against his inner walls. Another finger joined the first and Michael gritted his teeth, groaning as Geoff twisted his hand, scissoring the fingers and loosening up his asshole ready for the toy. 

“You don’t need much warming up, do you baby?” Geoff crooned, giving Michael quickly hardening dick a teasing tug and removing both fingers laughing when Michael whimpered. He knelt between Michaels legs, knees planted on the wooden floor giving him a perfect view of his boyfriends twitching wet asshole. 

Taking the toy, he stroked a handful of lube up and down the soft silicone, tauntingly meeting Michaels eye with every stroke, before nudging the blunt tip against Michaels opening and pressing hard. The head slipped in with a little force, his ass not having had enough prep to be wide open enough for the toy to glide in, but the moan from the top of the bed told Geoff that Michael was having no issues with it. 

“Geoff…” Michael panted as the older man slid the rest of the toy in to the hilt. “Please, Geoff fuck me…” Geoffs dick twitched at the rough husky voice and was nearly compelled to comply, only just managing to stop himself before he let loose with the toy. 

“Uh uh, no you just be patient.” He growled, taking hold of the base of the toy and dragging it out painfully slow, leaving just the tip inside Michael and then pushing it back in just as slow. 

“Fuuuuuck you Geoff, just do it.” Michael bit his lip as Geoff rubbed at his thighs, hands tickling his skin and making his toes curl. 

Geoff took hold of the remote he had hidden in his pocket, taking it out and dangling it in front of Michael’s face teasingly. Michael gulped. He was in for it. 

“You see now, Michael. This is what you’re getting.” Geoff turned up the dial to the third setting, not sparing Michael any time to warm up as the vibrations struck deep inside him, making him see stars when he screwed his eyes shut tightly in pleasure. 

“Oh...God, oh f-fuck Geoff.” The older man grinned and pushed the dial up to the next setting, revelling in the half moan, half scream that Michael released. 

“Fucking fuck me, please.” He groaned, hips rolling up off the bed, moving in time with the pulsing vibrations and his hands clenched and unclenched in tight fists above his head, the muscles already starting to strain at Michael’s effort not to break through the restraints. Geoff tutted and shook his head, taking the vibrator in hand as he tugged and pushed it in shallow thrusts. The toy was dangerously close to Michael’s prostate but not _quite_ brushing it, which was agonising in itself.

“No, this is my plan. You’ll get your fun, but first I want to have mine.” 

“Fuck you, Geoff. Fuck you just fucking fuck me.” Michael hissed, moaning with need when Geoff stood up, the toy left buzzing harshly between his legs. 

“Maybe I’ll leave you here.” Geoff pondered out loud, trailing a finger up and down Michaels bound foot. “I’ve got editing to do at the office, you could last here just a few hours right?” Michael scoffed, biting his lip to stop himself showing off his nerves at the older mans words. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” He hissed with a sneer in his voice, masking his true feelings and hoping he could goad Geoff into just fucking him rough and raw with anger and finally getting this over with. 

Unfortunately Geoff had other plans. 

He took hold of the remote, turning the dial to its lowest setting before placing it down on the side table, just inches away from Michaels straining fingertips. He smoothed a hand over the lads sweaty brow, brushing the damp hair back over his head while looking down on him with a sickly sweet smile on his lips. 

“You should know better than to dare me.” He whispered before rising from the bed and tugging on the shirt that had been discarded on the ground, strutting to the door with hips swaying and chuckling at the way Michaels jaw was practically falling off his face in shock of the threat actually being followed through. Just one quick glance back was all he allowed himself and he stepped out into the hallway, adjusting his jeans and heading to the stairs, delighting in the whines and cries filtering through the cracked doorway. Geoff listened out for a moment, feet poised on the top stair as he waited for any hint at a safeword. Of course he wasn’t intending to really leave, he would just sit downstairs for a while and let Michael stew; but he wanted to give Michael every chance to get out of it before it went too far. 

He had only ever heard the redhead use his safeword once in all of their time together, and that was right at the start during one of their first little...experiments. When it was still too much for Michael to comprehend. Those days had passed now, Michael was a force to be reckoned with in the bedroom and that one word hadn’t even been hinted at for months. 

When all Geoff heard was swearing, whining and the occasional beg for release, he deemed it safe to head downstairs away from the man. 

His phone lit up on the side table as he settled onto the couch. 

_Can you come give me a ride home?_

A text from Gavin, who was at the office with the others and Geoff was about to tap out a short reply telling him no but the phone vibrated in his hands and another message popped up. 

_I don’t feel well and Ryans being a dick._

Rolling his eyes, Geoff considered it. Obviously he had one of his boyfriends tied up at his mercy just feet from him upstairs and this whole ‘leaving him’ thing was meant to be nothing more than a short joke. On the other hand, Michael was a strong man, he could stand 15 minutes while Geoff went down the street, he wasn’t expecting to stay downstairs much less than that so he might as well. 

It didn’t stop him feeling guilty as he listened to the whimpered cries still pouring down the hallway but he put them aside for a moment as he grabbed his keys, listened out once more for the safeword and then, satisfied that for the moment he was okay, he closed the door behind him and started the car, pulling out of the driveway while shooting a quick _‘on my way, be ready’_ to Gavin. 

\---

Michael didn’t expect him to actually do it. 

He heard the man on the stairs, waiting for him to give in, but he wouldn’t give the satisfaction knowing the man wouldn’t go far. They had played this game before, Geoff giving in much faster than Michael, and that exchange capped out at less than five minutes. 

He squirmed against the bindings, groaning when that in turn shifted the vibrator inside him and made him whimper; he swore loudly, whining long dragged out moans that he knew would hit Geoff right in his cock and make him more likely to come back. He didn’t. Feet on the stairs signalled that the man was in fact going to go and leave him here, horribly turned on and incapable of escaping the ties that held him down. 

Michael wiggled his feet, trying to gain purchase on the sheets to alleviate the pressure of the toy that was slipping closer to his prostate but instead it moved, pressing directly onto the bundle of nerves and causing him to scream out as the continuous pressure drew his orgasm out. He came with a cry, come soaking into the bedspread beneath him and dribbling down the length of his cock as he twitched and sank, boneless, to the sheets, all energy sapped out of him. 

His relief however was short lived, the vibrator still buzzing away deep inside him. It had been knocked away from his prostate when he came but it was still there, shuddering away inside his oversensitive body, his asshole contracting weakly around the intrusive toy while he tried to come down from the orgasm. Panting, he let out a low whine hoping Geoff would take pity on him but, hearing nothing, he cried out, begging Geoff in his best ‘good baby’ voice to come and release him. Instead he was only met with the sound of the front door opening and closing, the sound soft past the vibrations of the toy but definitely there and Michael swallowed heavily, his mouth suddenly dry. This was a game, only a game, he wouldn’t really leave. This wasn’t as easy as Michael had assumed, either. The vibrations wreaking havoc on his insides, sending shockwaves of pleasure mixed with pain all the way up his spine to his brain, making him light headed. 

Assuming Geoff was simply playing with him and was in fact waiting for him to give up and call out, Michael tried again, this time letting it sound just a little more urgent, praying Geoff would get the hint and come save him before his pride took a beating. 

Nothing. 

“Let me out Geoff!” He yelled, trying to keep an air of frustration in his tone so that he wouldn’t convey the fear he was feeling. The toy brushed up against his prostate again and he hadn’t been aware that he could flinch with his whole body until that moment, his head spinning and muscles aching as he tugged at the bindings. He didn’t know why this time was so different to any other, maybe it was the feeling of abandonment creeping up into his brain, or the feeling of being completely helpless in an empty room with only his thoughts and oversensitive body to keep him company. 

Either way enough was enough.

“Red!” Michael bellowed, his throat feeling like the desert, dry and scratchy and he thrashed against the rope when he realised there were no sounds from downstairs. Red was their designated safeword, set after Michael expressed his displeasure with thinking about yelling a stupid random word in the bedroom, hence why their first idea of Yoshi had been quickly tossed out. The compromised in the end, after Geoff insisted that they needed _something_ to stop a scene if he ever needed it, choosing to go with the ‘traffic light’ system instead. 

Red meant stop. 

Red meant get the fuck in here and free me Geoff. 

“Fucking Red, Geoff, red red red!” Only slightly embarrassed at the hysteria creeping into his voice, he was surprising himself by how fast he was descending into this state, panic climbing steadily at the realisation that Geoff was nowhere to be found, heard or seen. He had really gone. The notion was reinforced when Michael heard the engine of Geoffs truck start up outside the window, rumbling for a few moments before getting quieter as he drove away 

The second orgasm came suddenly without warning, a sharp spike through him, the vibrations only making everything worse as they continued stimulating his asshole and prostate to a point where it was nothing short of painful. A helpless gurgle left his throat and he weakly cried out the safe word again, with no purpose since he knew there was no one around to help. He couldn’t imagine being stuck this way for a few hours, five minutes had been bad enough, but he had no way of getting out of his predicament and no way of getting hold of anyone to help him.

By the third forced orgasm, dry and painful, he was bawling his eyes out and frantically stretching for the remote, finger just barely grazing the edge of the hard plastic. He barely felt the sharp pains in his wrists from the rope fighting back against his struggling, his feet numb from pulling so hard away from the bedposts. The bindings were probably cutting off his circulation at this point. The oversensitivity was too much to think about anything else. 

The come from his first two climaxes was cooling on his skin, sticky and slimy sending a chill down his spine and he felt utterly powerless. He had no idea how long it would be before Geoff came back, if he really had gone to do editing it could be all day. 

_He wouldn’t leave me that long._

He could only hope. 

After what must have been close to an hour, though it felt like so much longer, Michael just felt completely helpless. His heart beating erratically in his chest was making him lightheaded, the burn from both that and the steadily weakening struggles exhausting him beyond belief. He was beyond even the painful sensations drumming inside him, his dick soft as it drooped on his stomach, soaked in his own come, the slimy liquid congealing and dried in streaks across his chest. 

He didn’t know how long it took, but eventually he was just floating on clouds. Exhaustion and prolonged stimulation frying his brain cells and short circuiting the neurons that made his body work as it should. It wasn’t even just the physical agony that hurt, it was the mental stuff too. That feeling that his boyfriend had disregarded every rule they had made about being cruel, leaving his vulnerable and weak with no hope for escape or relief for however long he felt like leaving it. 

He let the darkness creep in and take him. 

\---

Geoff hadn’t meant for it to take this long. 

He pulled up at the front of the building to see that Gavin wasn’t there waiting for him. A quick glance at his phone told him he had been out for ten minutes, the traffic slightly heavy just on a couple of streets and he just wanted to grab Gavin and head home so he could release his boy who would most likely be pouting and in need of a shower but that was looking less likely as he waited. 

“Get out here dickhead.” He complained as Gavin picked up his phone.   
“Yeah just a second Geoff, gotta grab my stuff.”

“I told you to be fucking ready.” 

“I am, I am! I’ll just go tell Burnie-”

“No, Gavin. Get out here now.” Geoff hissed, ending the call and resting his head on the steering wheel. He knew this had been a bad idea, he shouldn’t have agreed. Or at the very least he should have released Michael first. 

He called Gavin twice more before he actually had to get out of his car and go fetch the Brit himself. Admittedly the man didn’t look good, he was kind of pale and dragging his feet when he met Geoff just outside the office but Geoff didn’t care. He needed to get home, fix his mistake and release Michael before he swore off any of this fun. 

He didn’t tell Gavin why he was rushing, practically shoving the younger man into the car and starting the engine before he had even closed his door. It became evident pretty quickly to Gavin, however, that something wasn’t right with his eldest boyfriend when they hit traffic just a mile out of the studio. Geoff was more frustrated than he normally was when they got stuck in these jams, his knee bouncing in agitation and hand hovering over the horn threatening to join in with the blaring honks already echoing from every car on the street. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked finally when he couldn’t take it anymore, watching Geoff bite his knuckle for the tenth time in as many minutes, grooves indenting in the rough skin with how hard he was biting down. He punched the dashboard, thrusting the car into gear as the traffic finally started moving forward. 

“I was doing stuff with Michael, I need to get back to him.” Gavin rolled his eyes and scoffed. 

“That’s why you’re acting like this? You just want to get laid?” He was laughing but it was soon cut short as he caught the look on Geoffs face. A mixture between guilt and panic. 

“What?”

“It wasn’t just normal sex. I…” He definitely looked guilty now, biting his lip and refusing to look Gavin in the eye. “I tied him up, he’s tied to the bed. I wasn’t going to leave him but then you texted me and I didn’t think it’d be this long.” Gavins eyes widened, gulping and pulling a face before settling back into his seat as the cars in front picked up a normal rhythm and they passed the apparent accident that had happened on the side of the road. 

“He’s gonna be pissed.” 

\---

He wasn’t pissed. 

It was so much worse than that. 

As Geoff swung the door open, nearly an hour and fifteen after he had left, skidding on the wooden floor with an apology on his lips, he saw the damage he had done. 

His boyfriend was limp on the bed, streaks of come partly dried up on his stomach, chest and the sheets beneath him. He was red faced, his cheeks wet with layers of tears and his eyelids closed but eyes moving rapidly beneath them, he was letting out small whimpers and whines in between fits of mumbling as his body shook with tremors and flinches. The toy was still vibrating away inside him, stuck out from between his spread legs, the sound echoing so much more in the quiet room than it had been earlier when Michael was fighting. 

As he rushed over and reached the side of the bed his heart skipped a beat because he could hear what Michael was mumbling. 

_Red Red Red…_

Over and over like an eery broken record, the safeword Geoff had insisted they set up and yet hadn’t been around to acknowledge when he needed to use it. 

Swearing he first reached down between Michaels legs, knowing the worst thing right now must be the toy torturing him from inside. Michael let out a long drawn out whine as the toy was removed and discarded to the side without a second thought, buzzing against the wooden floor, even louder than before. As Geoff got to work untying his wrists he noticed the lad coming into awareness, his eyes bleary but alert and Geoff forwent his clean up for a second to stroke through Michael’s hair, mumbling apologies and reassurances that were ignored when Michael pulled away from him, whimpering at the stretch in his overworked muscles. 

Deciding he would have to deal with mental wounds later, he finished releasing Michael’s left wrist, the one closest the the remote and he hissed in sympathy when he saw the bruised, red raw skin hiding beneath the fabric. He realised with a wince that Michael had been trying to get to the remote that he had so tauntingly placed to close yet so far from him, and in doing so had torn up his wrists to the point where there was blood slowly oozing from a couple of places where the material had cut through the skin. 

Geoff lowered the mans hand to the bed, whispering more reassurances at the groan that echoed through the room as he set to work on the other wrist. This one was less damaged, mainly bruises and red skin, no blood to be found but either way he was gentle with lowering this one too. Michael didn’t seem to even have the energy to raise his head when Geoff disappeared out of his sight and down to the base of the bed where he could reach the foot bindings to release him completely. Like his wrists, his ankles were bruised too, his muscles twitching wildly beneath the soft skin as they were freed from their strained hold. 

The older man scrambled up the bed, finally able to start talking Michael down from the headspace he was trapped in. He had got the lads face in his hands when Gavin padded up behind him. 

“Geoff?” The Gent felt the flinch that shook Michaels body as Gavins spoke his name and just tried to lock eye contact with the lad instead of looking up at the Brit. 

“Gav, go get me a glass of water and a couple of damp washcloths.” He whispered, pleased when Gavin put up no fight and simply disappeared down the hall, barefeet smacking on the wood as he picked up the pace. 

“I’m sorry, Michael. I’m so so sorry.” He choked out, cleaning the tears away from Michaels eyes with his thumbs and trying to ignore the way his heart broke when Michael wouldn’t even look at him. He had fucked up big time. 

He took the washcloth that Gavin handed him with a small thank you. 

“I called the guys, they’re on their way.” Geoff wasn’t even going to ask why. Michael would need a lot of comfort and he wasn’t sure the lad would want any from him. 

He was soon proved right when, as soon as he touched the cloth to Michael’s stomach to clean the come off, the man jolted back with a pained groan, his movements disjointed and full of pain. It broke Geoffs heart to see him flinch away from him like that but he couldn’t blame Michael, it wasn’t the poor mans fault, it was Geoff’s and Geoff’s alone. 

“Let me.” Gavin whispered, taking the cloth and gently nudging Geoff off the bed. The Gent backed away as Gavin took over, sliding his hands into his hair and letting out a shaky breath. 

It barely took any time for the others to get home, quickly making their way up to the bedroom where Geoff was sitting against the wall in the corner while Gavin had Michael sat up, still naked, against his chest and holding a glass of water to the lads lips. He was still barely awake, completely wiped out from the experience but still too anxious for his wired brain to let him get any rest. 

Jack sorted out cleaning and bandaging the wounds on his wrist, while Ray sat down next to Geoff, not managing to get anything out of him except, “It’s all my fault, he’ll never forgive me.”

They decided they would discuss it later, right now only focusing on getting Michael comfortable. 

Cleaned and dressed in boxers and a t-shirt Ryan lowered him to the bed, he still hadn’t said a single word, to anyone, but they weren’t going to try to push him, instead letting him come out of his shell in his own time. It was only the middle of the day but regardless they tucked him into bed with Gavin on one side, Jack on the other and Ryan and Ray fitting in around them. 

Ray held out his hand gesturing to Geoff to join them but, when Michael subconsciously moved back into Gavin as soon as Geoff took one step, he shook his head and backed away. 

“I’ll be downstairs.” He mumbled, feeling tears building in his eyes as he swiftly left the room, a choked sob escaping him while he staggered down the stairs and collapsed on the couch. 

This was going to take some fixing. 

He just hoped Michael would be willing to forgive.


End file.
